Carillion Della Disperazione: Servant Of Evil
by WindmillQuill
Summary: AU. In which Giotto's 2nd life was as Tsuna's twin brother. Follows the story of the "Servant of Evil" saga by The Vocaloids. Different enough not to be considered a crossover.


Hi!

Okay, hm- you must be like, "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?"

It's the first Songfic I have ever written. It's based on the "Daughter of Evil/Green/White/Vengeance & Servant Of Evil" saga by the Vocaloids, because God I am such a sap.

OKAY IMPORTANT INFO.

So basically, what this story is about is that Giotto was reincarnated as Tsuna's twin brother. And you know, Enma thought Giotto was responsible for Cozart's death. And he also thinks that the Vongola killed Mami and his parents. But it was really done by Daemon Spade (who plays Gakupo, the King Of Purple and the evil minister of the 'daughter of evil' which in this case refers to Giotto but is sort of different.) So this version isn't TOTALLY like the Vocaloid's series. In this version, the Prince Of Blue is Reborn, who is angered by the (supposed murder but SHH) of his (grand)niece Yuni, who is the Daughter Of Green. The Daughter Of White, played by Gokudera in this version, actually is accepted by Tsuna, who plays the Servant Of Evil in this, and not the Daughter Of Green like the regular version.

Erm, I haven't decided who should play the role of the Daughter Of Vengeance? Don't kill me.

Tsuna, the "Servant Of Evil", has to bear the brunt of the accumulated sins of Giotto and all the past Mafia bosses, so Giotto can be happy.

That was already a major spoiler, so I'll reveal the rest later.

FORGIVE THE HORRIBLE JAPANESE SUBS. I know some of them are incorrect.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p><em>Anata wa isei Boku wa juudaime<em>

_watashi no futago toshite umarekawatta_

_Otona-tachi no katte na tsugou de_

_Bokura no mirai wa futatsu ni saketa_

_You are the first and I am the Tenth,_

_you were reincarnated as my twin_

_For the adults' selfish reasons_

_Our future was split into two_

"P-primo?" I shrieked, pointing at you.

"Hello, Tsunayoshi. It seems I have been reborn with my memories intact. And still part of the Vongola family too. How rare."

"T-then, can I call you Giotto-nii?" You flashed me a brilliant smile.

"Sure, why not?"

"You certainly have the experience that can lead the family, Giotto. However, the council has decided that Tsunayoshi be the Tenth leader of the Vongola."

"What? Why?" You seemed enraged by this decision.

"The ring has chosen its true bearer."

"But Tsuna's heart… it can't bear all the Vongola's sins!"

"Quieten down! You will be the CEDEF's outside advisor for the Tenth. And don't forget that these sins belong to the family that you created!"

You bit down on your gums harshly that day, and I still had no idea why you were so angry. What the future had in store for me, after the day we were taken apart for several years.

_Tonari no family e dekaketa toki ni_

_Machi ni mikaketa midori no ano ko_

_Sono yasashige na koe to egao ni_

_Hitome de boku wa koi ochimashita_

_When I took a trip to visit a neighboring famiglia,_

_In the town, I saw a green-haired girl_

_With her gentle voice and smile_

_I immediately fell in love with her_

"Yuni! Yuni!" I greeted enthusiastically. "What is it, Sawada-san?" Yuni asked, smiling at me and resting her hand upon my shoulder.

"Will we see each other again?" I asked her. "I'm sure, there will be another day. But for now I have to stay and tend to the Giglio Nero famiglia."

"Ooh, are you the heir?" She smiled again and sat the large white hat upon her head of dark blue-green hair. "Yes, just like you, Sawada-san."

_Dakedo kimi no tamenara ba_

_Ano Ko no Famiglia O keshite_

_Hitsuyo ga Arimasu_

_Boku wa sore ni kotaeyou_

_But if for your sake,_

_that girl's famiglia must be destroyed_

_Then I will answer that call_

"The Giglio Nero family must be destroyed." The Council announces one day.

"Why? I would never do that to Yuni-" I was cut off.

"Her family is as old as the Vongola and some of them know of Giotto's past and the fact that he has reincarnated. Do you want Giotto to be put at risk?" The council thundered.

"No, but-"

"As the Tenth heir, you must secure the family's position."

_Doushite? Namida ga tomaranai_

_Why won't my tears stop?_

"Oh? Sawada-san? See, I told you we'd see each other again. But this was quicker than expected."

"Y-Yuni…" I couldn't stop quivering as I gripped the gloves in my coat tightly.

"Don't worry, Sawada-san. I already know what you're here for."

Tears spilled over orange eyes as I lit my flames hesitantly and charged towards her.

"You fight while crying, weaving your fists in the semblance of prayer. You are the Vongola Tenth." She says, a smile on her face till the last moment.

_Kimi wa Isei boku wa Juudaime_

_Unmei wakatsu kuruoshiki futago_

_"Kyou no o-yatsu wa hamaguri da yo"_

_Kimi wa warau mujaki ni warau_

_You are the First and I am the Tenth_

_Crazy twins separated by fate_

_"Today's snack is clams"_

_You laugh ever so innocently_

"Tsuna! I came to have lunch with you!" Giotto says, running into my office one day.

"Did you spend the day training under Basil?"

You nod.

"Although I already knew most of what he was briefing me on, I didn't want him to feel bad. He's all Giotto-dono this and Giotto-dono that."

I smile. "So what's for lunch?"

"Pasta Di Vongole."

We look at each other momentarily before bursting out into simultaneous laughter, and for a while we forget each other's sin.

_Sugu ni itaria ga obaran sa remasu_

_Vongola ga futona atsukai o shite iru hitobito no te de_

_Kore wa watashi-tachi no hofukudearu baai,_

_Watashi wa egao de sore o ukeireru_

_Very soon, Italy will be overrun_

_By those the Vongola have wronged_

_If this is our retribution_

_Then I shall accept it with a smile._

"Enma still can't forgive you after all. Ganma of the Giglio Nero family managed to release the secret of your rebirth, Giotto. He's after you for Cozart's death, as well as Mami's and all of his famiglia's lives." I tell him, gazing out of a window where crystalline drops of rain run like tears down the side of cold glass.

"I was also partly to blame for that incident. I should never have let Cozart fake his death." He seems to be in mourning again, pinching the bridge of his nose exasperatedly.

"They want you, Giotto. Not me. I don't know why…" For some reason, my words come out as a sob.

"Then it's time the faults of the family I created catch up to me." He says, patting me on the shoulder.

'This is a retribution you do not deserve. Then, as the heir, I shall shoulder it.'

_Hora, koko ni Vongola ringu o toru_

_Kore o kite sugu o-nige nasai_

_Daijobu bokura wa futago da ga_

_Kitto dare ni mo wakaranai sa_

_Here, pass the Vongola ring_

_Wear this and run away._

_It will be okay, we are twins after all_

_No one will realize it._

"TSUNA!" you yell, struggling within Yamamoto's grasp. "Go far far away, Giotto-nii. Go to Japan and live a life there. It will be alright, no one will be able to tell us apart." I wave farewell to my twin brother, you who now wears my "27" jacket.

_Boku wa Giotto Kimi wa Sawada Tsunayoshi da_

_Unmei wakatsu kanashiki futago_

_Kimi o aku da to iu no naraba (Kimi wa aku no ringu o sakusei naraba) _

_Boku datte onaji chi ga nagareteru (Boku datte onaji ringu o futan)_

_I am Giotto and you are Sawada Tsunayoshi_

_Pitiful twins separated by fate_

_If they call you evil (If you created the ring of evil)_

_Then the same blood flows in my veins (Then I bear the same ring)_

"How dare you, Giotto, the first of the Vongola." Reborn seethes. "Lock him away in Vindice!" Enma shouts, his voice hoarse. "No, have him executed by the Vindice."

I make no attempt to re-adjust my blonde wig, as my hands are cuffed behind my back, the CEDEF box hanging by my belt.

I think I am hallucinating through my tear-pooling eyes, but I believe I saw you in the crowd as they brought me to the executioner's turret.

I find enough comfort to smile, in the lone fact that my brother is somewhere in Japan right now, living his life as Sawada Tsunayoshi, the retired heir of the Vongola, who by far has been found innocent.

"FIRE!"

_Mukashi mukashi aru tokoro ni_

_Vongola no namae de aku mafia_

_Chouten ni Kunrinshiteta_

_Totemo kawaii boku no kyodai_

_A long, long time ago_

_There was an evil mafia by the name of Vongola_

_And the one who reigned it_

_Was my lovely brother_

"Do you know about the Vongola blood, Tsunayoshi?" I look up at you curiously.

"No, what is it?" You look down with a sad, longing expression. "Never mind." Just like that, you dismissed any further discussion on the topic.

_Tatoe sekai no subete ga_

_Kimi no teki ni narou to mo_

_Boku ga kimi o mamoru kara_

_Kimi wa dokoda de waratte ite_

_Even if the whole world_

_Becomes your enemy_

_I'll protect you so_

_Please keep on smiling somewhere far away_

I know what the Vongola blood is now. And I hate that longing look of yours. So, while you're in Japan, promise me you'll keep smiling brightly, like the sky that you are.

_Kimi wa isei Boku wa juudaime_

_Unmei wakatsu futatsu no kotonaru sora_

_Kimi o mamoru sono tame naraba_

_Boku wa kono aku o ukeiremasu_

_You are the First and I am the Tenth_

_Two different skies separated by fate_

_If it's for the sake of protecting you_

_I will gladly accept this evil_

"You have been selected to be the Tenth boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"I don't want to! This family's horrible! Spilling blood over Italy...I would never do that!"

"If you do not become the boss, Giotto will have to. And have no doubt, if that happens, he will be killed by the other families for his sin."

"Then…then I will."

What is this great sin that you have committed, my brother? But it does not matter, I believe in you.

_Moshi mo umarekawareru no naraba_

_Sono toki wa mata asonde ne_

_If we can be reborn yet again_

_We'll play together at that time._

"Hey, Tsuna." You sit on a rooftop in the small town of Namimori, gazing up at the sky, the sky that represents you and me.

"If only you were shot by the dying-will bullet." You laugh, a bit bitterly. "Then you'd be reborn, and we could spend the rest of our lives without worrying about any sin."

I wish I could reply you, wish I could shout "REBORN!" like all those other times and double up in laughter with you.

Gokudera-kun sits cross-legged on the rooftop with his back towards you, his silver brows furrowed.

"As much as I want to kill you, Juudaime would be saddened. He died protecting your sorry ass, so you should put some effort into wishing for his reincarnation."

Ah, my bad-tempered storm guardian. But I am proud of him, he carried out my wishes to keep watch over you.

It would be nice if...just if- we could be reborn yet again as twins, would it not?

Your eyes widen, as if you heard me.

"Ah."

With your mind made up, you scribble something on the paper, which I peered over your shoulder to take a look at.

A paper plane is shot into the sky from the roof of that house, bearing the wishes of two who were once children.

_"Dear gods,_

_I want to meet Tsuna as my twin again._

_P.S., No mafia involved this time around, please."_

* * *

><p>Um, so how did it go? If you think I should not write the other parts, then please put it in a review. I will do as instructed and rip this down.<p>

For those of you who didn't get it, Tsuna led a fairly sin-free life despite being in the Mafia. The only thing he could possibly be blamed for is scattering the Giglio Nero Family.

In order for Giotto to run to Japan, Tsuna dyed Giotto's hair brown in his sleep and exchanged clothes with him. He exchanged identities with Giotto and had his guardians drag Giotto to Japan.

And uh, that last part was blended with "Regret Message".

Sokay, bye!


End file.
